


A Perfect Christmas (or Three, Actually)

by momocha_latte



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ferdithea if you squint hard enough, Implied Hildamari, Implied Seteth/M!Byleth, M/M, That's it, and finally... way too many 'Spirit of Christmas' jokes, ice skating dates, mistletoe shenanigans and also indoor fishing...?, modern au sylvix, referenced (minor) character death, references to alcohol/drinking, sort of a college au...? but I mention it once and like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocha_latte/pseuds/momocha_latte
Summary: This year, Sylvain is determined to surprise Felix for once. And so, he wakes up early enough to walk through the city and revisit his favorite holiday memories. Oh, and also to adopt a cat. There was that, too.Or, more simply, the one in which Sylvain Jose Gautier is undeniably the world’s sappiest boyfriend.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	A Perfect Christmas (or Three, Actually)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the sylvix server secret santa event! And it's also my first published fic on this site! 
> 
> The lyrics referenced throughout the fic are from "A Perfect Christmas" originally written and performed by Jose Mari Chan! Here's a link to my favorite version of the song, in case anyone's interested!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/7n7mTiptQT1iNa7rMhcZS8?si=lDH7jwBfRDKH9wmZejKcvw
> 
> Thank you so much to @ wwiitchcrafting on twitter for the prompts! I hope you all enjoy reading it <33

The sun peeked out from the clouds, the warmth of the early morning sunlight competing with the cool winter breeze as both brushed gently against Sylvain’s cheeks. As he makes his way through the busy streets with a brisk and easy stride, Sylvain hums softly to himself. 

On any other day, he would have preferred to spend his morning in bed, asleep and snuggled up comfortably against his boyfriend. He never really considered himself an early riser, but today was different. 

Today, Sylvain was in a good mood. An amazing mood. A mood so great that he managed to get out of bed early enough to grab himself a cup of coffee at the local coffee shop, with plenty of time to make it to the bus stop before the next bus arrived. This hardly ever happened. Because on any other day, Sylvain would have complained, saying something across the lines of,  _ ‘early mornings should be illegal.’ _ So yes, today was rather special.

And the reason for his good mood? Well, that was a little less obvious. But not completely.

The holiday season, in general, seemed to lift Sylvain’s spirits up considerably. There was something about the cheesy music, the festive decorations, and twinkling lights that hit Sylvain with a bit of nostalgia. Memories of when he and his mother would go to the local bakery every Saturday before Christmas for a batch of freshly baked cookies and a warm cup of hot cocoa. Long before his parents divorced, and definitely long before Miklan had passed away. 

And of course, Sylvain much preferred the colder weather as opposed to the sticky heat of the summer. But all of those things weren’t the reason why Sylvain had opted to leave the comfort of his bed this morning. No, the  _ real _ reason was that this was finally going to be the year he surprised Felix with a Christmas gift for once.

As the bus arrived and its previous passengers trickled out, Sylvain smiled fondly. This would be their third Christmas as a couple, and for the past two years, Felix always managed to give Sylvain the best surprises. 

He sends a quick text, letting Felix know that he’d be out for a couple hours running “errands”, as he put it so smoothly. Then, he climbs aboard the bus, finds a seat, and starts thinking about their first Christmas together as the bus makes its way towards the big city. He was determined to give Felix a Christmas as perfect as Felix had given him, two years in a row.

* * *

_ “My idea of a perfect Christmas is to spend it with you…” _

* * *

Two years ago would have marked Sylvain’s and Felix’s first year as graduate students at Garreg Mach University. Two years ago was also the first time in years since the two had seen each other last. After graduating from high school, Sylvain decided to study for his Bachelor’s Degree at a university on the other side of the country, far away from the influence of his father. Felix, on the other hand, stayed closer to home with Dimitri, Ingrid, and the rest of the Blue Lions.

But as luck would have it, graduate school brought Sylvain back to the people he loved most. The university he attended now was still quite far from the childhood home that he had grown up in, but it was closer to the city. The streets were always filled with people, rushing to get from one place to another, and the lively sounds of local shops and car engines blended together. 

There were so many people and so many unfamiliar faces that it was easy to blend in. So when Dimitri found Sylvain studying at one of the tables in a bougie artisan coffee shop downtown one day, filled him in on everything he had missed while across the country, and invited him to a small get together where he’d be able to see all his old friends again, Sylvain was pleasantly surprised.

He hadn’t left on bad terms with any of his friends, per se, but he hadn’t heard from them aside from the occasional holiday greeting, either. He missed them dearly, so he wasn’t about to pass up an opportunity to see them once again. Especially now that he knew they were all going to the same school. Especially now that he knew he’d see Felix again. 

_ Felix. _

Sylvain hoped his childhood best friend would be happy to see him, too.

—

During the night of the party, about a week later, Sylvain shows up to Byleth’s house later than intended in a tacky light-up Christmas sweater and a store-bought cake in his hands. He rings the doorbell, not quite sure what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t what he had seen. 

Though, to be fair, he should have known “small get togethers” hosted by the university’s most popular professor would have never stayed small for very long.

When the door opens, he is greeted by none other than Byleth, who gives Sylvain a small smile and a pat on the back as he welcomes him inside before turning his attention back to a shorter girl, with long, green hair that curled at the ends, who keeps tugging at his sleeve. She looked like she was trying to turn Byleth’s attention back to somewhere else, seeing as she kept laughing and pointing towards another green-haired man seated at the back. From a distance, Sylvain could see that the older man’s face was flushed and buried deep in the palms of his hands. Whatever was happening there, well, Sylvain thought it best to stay out of the matter.

Instead, he busies himself with looking around, hoping to find a familiar face or two. 

In the corner of the living room, he spots a small group of people talking and laughing with one another. On one of the couches is a girl with blue hair tied neatly in a bun, sitting next to another girl who looked a little younger than the rest of her friends. Sitting on the other side was Hilda, with her long, pink hair tied into twin pigtails—Sylvain recognized her from one of his classes. She has one arm wrapped around the blue-haired girl, the latter blushing slightly from the gesture, as she laughs at something Claude—another face Sylvain recognized—had said. 

Sylvain sees another group of people seated near the fireplace, groaning and shaking their heads disdainfully. At the center of the group was, not surprisingly, Ferdinand, who seemed to be going off on one of his passionate speeches. This time, about the  _ Spirit of Christmas _ .

Finally, Sylvain finds his way into the kitchen where, upon setting his cake down on the counter, he is bombarded with hugs and the delighted cheers of voices he knows all too well.

“Sylvain! Glad you could make it,” Dimitri says as he gives his friend a firm pat on the back. Dedue, who stood beside Dimitri, acknowledged Sylvain with a small smile and a polite nod. Sylvain smiles and nods right back, before his attention is diverted to the bouncy redhead right in front of him.

“Sylvain! Oh my gosh, I’m so happy to see you! How come no one told me you’d be here today?!” Annette huffs, before giving Sylvain another hug. He laughs and ruffles her hair a little as he hugs her back.

Ashe let himself in on the group hug too, chuckling lightly. “But we did! Dimitri told everyone last week, don’t you remember?”

“Oh, nevermind that! The important thing is that everyone is here again, just like old times.” Mercedes giggles, as she watches Sylvain getting smothered by Ashe and Annette from a safe distance.

Ingrid stands beside Mercedes, smiling wide as she holds a plate of food in her hands. “Definitely took you long enough,” she teased.

“Needed to wait a while before making my dramatic entrance,” Sylvain winks, then grins coyly. Ingrid only rolls her eyes.

Sylvain’s heart swelled at the warm welcome his friends had given him. To tell the truth, Sylvain was a little worried about how he’d be greeted once he got to the party, but everything seemed to be going well. Everyone was just glad to see Sylvain again. Well… almost everyone. 

Seated at the corner of the kitchen area was Felix, with his arms crossed over his chest and his brow furrowed.

“Hey, Felix!” Sylvain waves from across the kitchen while simultaneously trying to pry off Ashe and Annette. He was surprised at how tight they were able to hold onto him. “Long time no s—”

Before Sylvain could even finish, Felix was out of the room. Sylvain frowned.

_ Well that could have gone better. _

—

The rest of the night passed by in pretty much the same way. In between several rounds of karaoke, holiday-themed games, and gift exchanges, Sylvain tried his best to talk to Felix. Felix, on the other hand, seemed to ignore all of Sylvain’s attempts, leaving the area before Sylvain could get even two words in. 

“Try not to take it the wrong way, Syl,” Ingrid smiled sympathetically as she sat down beside Sylvain on the couch. This time, she seemed to be enjoying a plate of pot roast. 

Dimitri sat down on the other side, where Felix had left the moment Sylvain came. He pats Sylvain firmly on the shoulder, his face sympathetic as well. “You know how Felix is. He’ll come around… eventually.”

“No, it’s alright. I’d be even more worried if he wasn’t mad at me,” Sylvain lets out a dry laugh and puts on the best charismatic smile he could muster. “I’d be upset too if my best friend left for four years with little to go off of. Guess I had to deal with the consequences eventually.” 

Ingrid and Dimitri frown, exchanging looks with one another before Dimitri spoke. “Sylvain, that’s not—”

“Hey, no need to console me, seriously!” Sylvain says as he gets up from the couch. “Just because he’s mad at me doesn’t mean I’ve given up just yet.” He smiles with another wink before starting his search for Felix once again.

“You know,” Ingrid sighs in exasperation, “for someone with a reputation of being a playboy, you’d think he wouldn’t be so clueless.”

Dimitri chuckles. “Well, it has been four years. Maybe he lost his…  _ touch _ ?” 

At that last jest, Ingrid laughed. 

—

After another hour passed by, Sylvain was convinced Felix had it out for him. Every time he and Felix shared glances, Felix looked as if he was glaring daggers into him. Every time he passed by Felix, he seemed to be talking to someone new, but they always seemed to be staring right at Sylvain. 

First, Sylvain overheard Felix and Annette in the kitchen, discussing a plan of sorts. Then, when everyone had gathered around to play ‘Pin the Red Nose on the Reindeer,’ Sylvain found Felix and Dorothea standing in the corner of the living room, lost in their own conversation. 

And now, as the night seemed to slow down with a holiday movie marathon, Sylvain saw Felix and Claude standing at the foot of the stairs. From what he could tell, Claude seemed to be giving Felix advice. Felix, on the other hand, stayed quiet as he listened to every word. He looked like he was…. blushing? Sylvain couldn’t really tell. 

Sylvain sighs, no longer convinced that he’ll have any opportunity to talk to Felix tonight. So, he heads to the kitchen to look for something to drink. He needed  _ something _ to get his mind off of things. 

As luck would have it, the moment he steps into the kitchen hallway, he is stopped by none other than Felix. 

Felix stands, blocking the way to the kitchen counter with his arms crossed over his chest. He frowns and his eyebrows furrow, in a way that made Sylvain unsure of whether he was angry or… embarrassed?

“Is everything okay, Felix?” Sylvain raises an eyebrow, concerned and confused with his best friend’s strange behavior tonight. 

“Yes, why wouldn’t they be?” Felix retorts. His posture stiffens and he’s avoiding Sylvain’s gaze. “Listen, Sylvain, we need to—”

“Now!” Annette yells, from somewhere nearby. Everything after that seemed to happen too fast for Sylvain to fully understand what the hell was going on.

As soon as Annette gave the warning, she and the green-haired girl from earlier that evening—who Sylvain later learned went by Flayn—appeared on either side of Felix as they both sprinkled confetti everywhere. Dorothea and Claude followed soon after, with Dorothea standing next to Annette as she sang her own rendition of  _ All I Want for Christmas is You _ . Claude held up the speaker that was playing the instrumental as he stood next to Flayn, grinning mischievously at Sylvain. And to top it all off, Byleth, who stood a good two feet behind everyone else, threw a fishing line in between Sylvain and Felix. Was that…  _ mistletoe? _

“Do it, Felix! Do it now!” Flayn says, pushing Felix forward. Felix’s face flushed red as he resisted.

“I’m… still not quite sure if I follow,” Sylvain felt his own face flushing slightly. It was all a little… overwhelming, to put it lightly.

Felix sighs. “I don’t know why I agreed to this in the first place,” he bursted out in frustration. Suddenly, everyone stops what they’re doing. It takes Claude another second to turn the speaker off. “Forget it, I’m going outside. Don’t follow me.” Felix walks out of the room and the front door slams shortly after. 

—

After the shock died down and Sylvain recomposed himself, he followed Felix outside. Apparently, he didn’t have to go very far because as soon as he stepped outside, Sylvain found Felix sitting on the steps leading up to the front door, looking up at the stars.

“Felix,” Sylvain’s voice is soft as he sits down beside his best friend, “are you… mad at me?” Sylvain turns to look at Felix. In the dim glow of moonlight and the twinkling of Christmas lights, Sylvain can’t help but notice how beautiful Felix is. Felix was currently lost in thought, and Sylvain found that the intense look of Felix’s dark, amber eyes up at the night sky only made him look more serene. 

After a moment, Felix sighs. “No, I’m not mad at you.” And from what Sylvain can tell, he was telling the truth. There was no anger present in the way Felix spoke to him now, only sadness. Disappointment, maybe…? Something more vulnerable.

“But if you’re not mad at me, then…” Sylvain frowns, he was relieved that he hadn’t crossed Felix but yet, somehow, he still feels terrible. “...why ignore me all night? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, Sylvain. God, are you really that dense?” Felix sounds exasperated as he turns his attention to the clueless redhead sitting in front of him. “I was… just nervous. That’s all.” Felix blushes, looking anywhere but directly into Sylvain’s eyes.

“It’s just me, Felix. Why would you be ner—”

“Because you left! For four years,” Felix spat out. Sylvain didn’t try to stop him. “You left for four years without saying anything to  _ anyone! _ And you left before…” 

Felix’s voice wavers, before it drops to a low murmur. “Before I could even tell you how much you mean to me.”

“Fé…”

Sylvain’s voice grows soft as he looks at Felix. His cheeks were now flushed and, even in the dim lighting, he could tell that Felix’s cheeks were too. There was a lot spinning inside Sylvain’s head. He felt like he was living in a dream. Had he heard correctly? Felix had feelings for him… all this time he’d been away?

Felix spoke calmly this time, “And I thought… well, I thought tonight might be my last chance to… you know.” He blushes profusely, unwilling to elaborate on that last statement any further. This time, thankfully, Sylvain seems to catch on. 

Sylvain laughs lightly, bringing Felix’s hand up to caress his cheek. “What are you waiting for, then? You have me,” He looks Felix in the eyes, trying his best to convey his own feelings—that he felt the same way. “And I’m not going to leave, not this time.”

And it’s then that Felix decides he’s not going to hesitate, nor is he holding anything back this time. His lips crash against Sylvain’s desperately, like he’d been waiting an eternity for this moment to finally happen. When Felix leans into the kiss further, Sylvain smiles against his lips and complies. He’s kissing Felix back just as fiercely, he forgets the world around him.

He forgets about the other people, the crazy mistletoe extravaganza that happened just ten minutes prior, and the fact that they’re currently sitting out in the open for the entire neighborhood to see. No, all Sylvain can think about is how perfectly Felix fits around him, like Felix was  _ made _ for him. He savors the feeling of Felix’s cool lips against his, the way his arm sits nicely around Felix’s waist, and the soft touch of Felix’s hands running through his hair. And he curses himself. Because he could have had all of this, four years sooner.

When Felix finally pulls away, Sylvain follows, before eventually pressing their foreheads together. Sylvain’s free hand intertwines itself with Felix’s and he smiles, cheeks flushed and heart still racing. Felix looks down at their intertwined hands, then back to Sylvain, then… he laughs. A lighthearted and genuine laugh. “If you leave for four years without a warning again, Sylvain, I won’t be so merciful as I am right now.”

Sylvain laughs too, before standing up and pulling Felix up with him. “Wouldn’t dream of it. I’m yours to keep, sweetheart.” 

As Sylvain leads them back inside, he gives Felix a quick kiss on the forehead and wraps an arm around Felix’s shoulder. He could get used to this feeling.

—

The rest of the night goes by in a blur. Sylvain doesn’t remember many details of what happened after the kiss because he was too busy thinking about, well, the kiss. What he  _ does  _ remember is the cozy feeling of being surrounded by old friends—and new ones—while the fireplace crackles softly during  _ Home Alone  _ and  _ Home Alone 2 _ . He’s pretty sure that at least half of the people attending were either tipsy or completely drunk and, while he never got a drink himself, he’s feeling a little euphoric too. 

Halfway through the second movie, Felix drifts off to sleep and rests his head against Sylvain’s shoulder. He’s snoring softly and his face is content, at peace. Sylvain wraps his arm around Felix and pulls him closer. And it’s at this particular moment that Sylvain begins to understand what ‘perfect’ is to him.

* * *

_ “...in a party or dinner for two, anywhere will do.” _

* * *

The bus finally reaches its stop, a block away from the heart of the city. Sylvain steps out with one hand resting comfortably in his coat pocket and the other clenched tightly around his disposable coffee cup. The city seemed to be more hectic nearing the holidays, and Sylvain couldn’t risk his coffee—his lifeline during the early morning rush—spilling out and all over the floor. Especially with all the people pushing their way past each other.

He starts heading to his destination, three blocks away, with a brisk walk. He wonders how Felix is doing, whether he’s still asleep or getting started with the day. It’s unusual for Sylvain to be awake first. After all, Felix was usually the one dragging  _ his  _ sleepy ass out of bed.

As if on cue, Sylvain hears a buzz coming from his pocket. He pulls his phone out to check the message.

_ ‘You’re up early, that’s a surprise.’ _

Sylvain chuckles and types a response.  **‘Aww, did you miss me?’**

He waits a minute, and when there’s no immediate reply, he puts his phone back into his pocket and continues his walk through the city. Five minutes later, a reply finally arrives.

_ ‘...Maybe.’ _

_ ‘Want me to save you breakfast? I’m making it right now.’ _

Sylvain is pleasantly surprised by Felix’s response. He seemed to be in a good mood today, too.

**‘Please? 🙏 With three strips of bacon?’**

_ ‘Will you tell me where you’re going?’ _

**‘No…?’**

_ ‘Then you’re only getting two. ❤️’ _

Sylvain laughs this time. So Felix is definitely in a good mood today. Things were going all according to plan.  **‘If I tell you now, it’ll ruin the surprise!’**

_ ‘Hm. Just be safe then, Syl.’ _

Sylvain begins to respond, but another message arrives after only a few seconds.

_ ‘And come home soon, I miss my boyfriend.’ _

**‘Of course, Fé. Love you ❤️’**

_ ‘Love you too. ❤️’ _

Sylvain smiles fondly at the message before putting his phone away. He’s at Central Square, and as he looks around, he sees the big, 80-foot tall Christmas tree all decked out in a colorful array of LED lights. A giant red star adorns the top of the tree, and at the base are several large boxes wrapped to look like presents and a red fence surrounding them. Nearby, a stage is being set up for band performances later that night and the infamous artificial skating rink is empty—for now. 

The sight reminds Sylvain of Christmas last year and so, as he makes his way towards his ‘secret’ destination, he preoccupies himself with the thought.

* * *

_ “Sparkling lights all over town, children’s carols in the air…” _

* * *

While it was true that the city never slept, it was especially true during the holiday season. Three weeks prior to Christmas Day, the city always held an extravagant tree lighting ceremony at Central Square. Then, every day until the New Year’s Celebration, Central Square became a hub for all types of holiday festivities. 

Horse-drawn carriages roamed around the city, carrying starry-eyed passengers around all day to see the Christmas lights and tacky decorations that adorned every store. Scattered around every block, were various food stands selling every type of baked good, hot drink, or comfort food you could possibly think of. Every store you stepped foot in played the same five Christmas songs on loop, and everywhere you looked there would be at least one person struggling to find everything on their holiday shopping list.

In a small area next to the massive Christmas tree at the center of the main plaza, families lined up to have their photos taken in ‘Santa’s workshop’ and the children eagerly waited to tell Santa what they wanted most on their wishlist. Nearby, a stage was decked out in holiday wreaths and elegant ribbons, and every 30 minutes or so, a new act was brought on to perform. About 30 feet away, was the skating rink, filled with couples and friends and families with their bright smiles and warm laughter radiating all around.

This time last year, about two days until Christmas Eve, brought Sylvain and Felix into the city with the rest of the Christmas party bunch. Annette and Dorothea were invited by the event coordinators to each perform their own sets. Byleth, who in his spare time conducted one of the university’s many chamber choir groups, was also set to perform tonight. And so, everyone came out to support and partake in the festivities while waiting for tonight’s performances. 

As they get off the bus, hands intertwined, Sylvain places a kiss on top of Felix’s head and smiles. “So, Fé, we’ve got an hour or so to spare before the performances start, anything in particular you want to do?”

“Mm. Not… necessarily.” Felix is looking forward and scanning the area intently, but Sylvain manages to pick up on the faint smile that graces his face. After deliberating for a moment, Felix adds, “Food.”

Sylvain chuckles. The two of them had only—officially—been dating for about ten months, but Sylvain never grew tired of Felix’s charms and subtle ways of showing affection. Loving Felix Hugo Fraldarius was just about the easiest thing Sylvain could do.

They’ve reached Central Square, now, and as Sylvain looks around he spots the ice skating rink in the distance. An idea starts forming in his head and he turns to Felix, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Tell you what,” Sylvain muses and Felix only rolls his eyes and sighs, knowing fully well that there’s no way out of whatever scheme Sylvain has in store for him now. “You beat me at an ice skating race, and I’ll pay for dinner.”

Felix stares at the ice skating rink in the distance and considers the offer for a moment. Then, he looks back to Sylvain with a determined smile.

“Well, in that case, consider yourself defeated.”

—

Felix thought ice skating would be simple enough. He thought it would be a lot similar to running except, of course, with metal blades attached to the soles of your shoes. Felix had experience in both of those things: running and balancing blades. He just… didn’t have experience in doing both of those things at the same time. A minor miscalculation on his part, he supposed.

In any case, Felix now found himself clutching onto the railing of that damned ice skating rink for dear life. At least Sylvain seemed to be getting a kick out of it. 

“Fe,” Sylvain says, not even trying to hide the amusement in his voice. “You do realize that an ‘ice skating race’ means that you have to let go of the railing at some point, right?”

“Of course I do, I’m not stupid!” Felix blurts out, but it comes off a little harsher than intended. He sighs, recollects himself, and decides that—in accordance with the  _ Spirit of Christmas _ —maybe he won’t be an asshole today. “But if I let go, I’ll fall. I don’t know how to skate.”   
  


“But you seemed so confident before!”   
  
“That’s because I thought it’d be easy!” Felix huffs out, then he frowns. “You make it look easy enough.”

Sylvain, too, decides that he’s done with the teasing for now. “I could teach you if you want.” Sylvain holds out a hand, waiting patiently for Felix. 

Felix softens his defenses and smiles. There was that smile again. The smile that Felix had missed for the longest time. A warm smile that radiated genuine kindness and, in Felix’s humble opinion, made Sylvain look all the more handsome. It kept Felix calm, tethered to reality when his emotions often got the best of him. He isn’t sure when exactly he started having feelings for Sylvain, but he figures that it must have been around the time he first saw that smile. 

Felix lets go of the railing and places his hand gently into Sylvain’s. He smiles easy, knowing that he’s in good company.

“Okay.”

—

Sylvain is still holding firmly onto Felix’s hand as he skates backwards, slowly, with his eyes fixed on Felix. He glances back occasionally, just to make sure they’re not crashing into anyone. The last thing he needs to do is make a fool of himself in front of his boyfriend. Though, he’s sure that Felix would get a good laugh out of it, at least. 

“That’s it, just take it one step at a time. You’re doing great, Fe!”

They’ve been at it for a little over fifteen minutes now and Sylvain knows he should probably keep track of the time, but he ultimately doesn’t care. Nothing to him, at this moment, is as important to him as Felix is. Especially now, with Felix putting his complete trust into Sylvain as he pulls them both around. 

He takes note of the different expressions Felix makes as they skate, ranging from soft smiles to nervous glances when he loses hold of his footing, and to irritated glares that seem to say  _ ‘don’t you dare let go of me, Gautier.’  _ As Sylvain turns around the corner for the eighth time since they started, he’s thinking about the reddish tint on Felix’s cheeks from the cold air blowing around them. He watches Felix’s bangs sway, framing his face nicely, and Sylvain knows for certain that he is completely, utterly, and hopelessly in love.

After a few more minutes, Felix seems to be more confident in his footwork, so Sylvain quietly lets go. He’s still skating backwards and it takes Felix a couple seconds to realize that…  _ oh _ .

Felix’s eyes widen, half in fear and half in irritation, but he’s still moving as steady as he had been before. “You let go!”

Sylvain laughs. “But you’re still doing great, you don’t need my help anymore!”

He gives Felix one last shit-eating grin before he turns around and starts skating faster, enjoying this far more than Felix thinks that he should. Felix rolls his eyes but behind his grumpy facade, he’s laughing too.

“When I catch you,” Felix yells, “you are  _ so  _ dead.” He chases after Sylvain with newfound confidence in his skating abilities.

—

The ice skating ‘competition’ ends after about another twenty minutes. If you wanted to get technical about the results, then, Sylvain was the winner. But, as Felix pointed out with pout on his face that Sylvain thought was absolutely adorable, Sylvain  _ did  _ have more experience with ice skating. And he was taller. It was completely unfair. 

And so they compromised, both settling for a tie. Felix was still going to get his free dinner and Sylvain still got to make Felix happy. Perhaps he was incredibly whipped for his best friend, but Sylvain couldn’t help it. There simply was no one else he loved more Felix.

They walk around the city for a while, straying not too far away from Central Square. After about another ten minutes, they reach a food stand selling meat buns. As promised, Sylvain pays for them, and Felix immediately starts digging in. They walk over to the next food stand, only a few feet away, and Sylvain buys himself a hot chocolate and Felix a hot coffee. Unsweetened, of course.

They sit on a nearby bench as they eat, and Sylvain once again finds himself charmed by Felix. Though, his daydreams are interrupted when Felix speaks up, in between bites of food.

“Hey, Syl?”

“Hm?”

“You’re staring.”

“Oh,” Sylvain’s cheeks flush slightly as he’s caught in the act. “Sorry, I guess I didn’t notice.” That was… a lie.

“It’s… okay, Syl—”

“You’re just…” Sylvain rambles on, “I like seeing you like this. Happiness looks good on you, Fé.” This time, he was telling the truth.

He smiles and takes a bite out of his own meat bun to distract himself from the blush forming on his cheeks. Instead, it’s Felix’s turn to blush. He’s refusing to meet Sylvain’s eyes again. “You get really sappy during the holidays, you know that?”

Sylvain laughs. “I’m pretty sure I’m a sap everyday.”

“But  _ especially _ during the holidays.”

And they’re both laughing now. Laughing at how easy it was to tease each other. Laughing because it felt good to laugh next to your best friend. And, most important, they laughed because it was just easy to be themselves around one another. They were two pieces of the same puzzle, after all. 

Felix is the first to speak up again. “I’ve been… thinking.”

“Wow, Fé, don’t work yourself too ha— Ow!” Felix gives Sylvain a playful punch on the shoulder and Sylvain laughs while pretending to be hurt. Felix rolls his eyes.

“I’m being serious!” Felix punches Sylvain on the shoulder again, for good measure. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Sylvain smiles apologetically. “I’m listening. Please continue.”

“I just thought… maybe after the new year starts… maybe you’d want to… move in… together…?”

Felix is looking away, blushing harder than he was a moment ago. He still isn’t meeting Sylvain’s eyes, only waiting for an answer. When an answer doesn’t come, Felix’s panics.

“I, um… forget I said—”

“I’d love to.” Felix looks up, finally meeting Sylvain’s eyes. Sylvain’s face is completely flushed now too, but that doesn’t stop him from reaching out and holding Felix’s hand gently in his. He smiles, and Felix does too, and the panic leaves Felix’s body as quickly as it had arrived.

They’re sitting there for a moment, oblivious to the dozens of people passing them by, only focused on each other. It’s a comfortable silence this time around. One that seems to say  _ ‘I love you more than words can ever tell.’ _

The only thing that brings them back to reality is the angry buzz of Sylvain’s phone in his pocket. Then his eyes widen as he stares down at the wall of texts coming from Ingrid. 

_ ‘Performances start in ten minutes.’ _

_ ‘Five minutes. You two better be walking here.’ _

_ ‘...’ _

_ ‘Really? Are you two really going to bail out on Annette?’ _

_ ‘Sylvain Jose Gautier, for the love of SOTHIS. Pick. Up. Your. Phone.’ _

“Ah, shit.”

—

Turns out, Annette wasn’t the first act to perform. In fact, after running non-stop through the large crowds of Christmas shoppers, Sylvain and Felix made it right on time. Of course, that didn’t save them from the stern glare they received from Ingrid upon their arrival. Though, they supposed she let them off easy this time. Thank you,  _ Spirit of Christmas _ .

The performances went by in a wave of cheerful applause. Annette walked onto the stage and sang her heart out to  _ Underneath the Tree,  _ followed by a group of small children singing  _ Carol of the Bells _ . Byleth’s chamber choir came up to sing a couple more holiday carols that Sylvain didn’t quite remember the name of. Even Professor Manuela came up to perform a number of her own. And, to end the night, was Dorothea, who sang a beautiful rendition of  _ Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) _ .

Now, as the night was coming to a close, Sylvain’s hand found itself intertwined with Felix’s once more. They’re standing in front of the massive Christmas tree in the center of the plaza, Felix’s back pressed against Sylvain’s chest. Sylvain’s arms are wrapped around Felix’s waist, where he’s convinced they’re meant to be. It’s a peaceful moment as they watch the twinkling lights and busy streets dance before them. 

“I love you, Fé.” Sylvain says, breaking the silence. Felix turns around and smiles as he lets his arms rest on top of Sylvain’s shoulders.

“I love you too, Syl.”

Sylvain starts to close the gap between them and Felix follows his lead. They’re only a few centimeters away from each other’s lips when a loud voice shocks them back to reality.

“In front of the Christmas tree? Have you no  _ respect  _ for the  _ Spirit of Christmas _ ?!” Dimitri says, in mock disbelief as he pats Sylvain firmly on the back.

“Well, it sure looks like they most certainly don’t.” Ingrid grins as she stands next to Felix, arms crossed over her chest. 

“Seriously? You guys couldn’t wait another minute before coming over here?” Sylvain says, half in amusement and half in exasperation.

“And let you ruin the  _ Spirit of Christmas _ ? Absolutely not!” Ingrid says, in mock offense. 

“Enough with the  _ Spirit of Christmas _ thing, already!” Felix retorts bitterly.

The other three laugh and Felix sighs, slightly annoyed. Then Sylvain places a kiss on the top of Felix’s head once again, and suddenly, Felix feels much better.

When Annette, Mercedes, Ashe, and Dedue finally catch up to the other four, they decide to take a couple of pictures to commemorate the occasion. It’s a little chaotic, really. With Dedue offering to take the picture and the rest of the Blue Lions insisting that he needed to be a part of it as well. Followed by a photobomb from Claude and Hilda, who had dragged Marianne into the photo with her. Dorothea and Ferdinand soon followed and soon, one by one, the entire bunch was crowded in front of the tree. 

There’s plenty of laughter and irritated yelling as they try to organize themselves, while a poor passerby struggles to balance several smartphones in his arms. And it’s times like this that Sylvain feels like the luckiest man alive. 

Because when all is said and done, he loves this chaotic group of people. And any holiday spent with them is about as perfect as perfect can be. 

* * *

_ “...by the Christmas tree, a shower of stardust on your hair.” _

* * *

Sylvain steps out of the city’s biggest animal shelter with a satisfied look on his face. He’s holding a plastic kennel in one hand and texting Felix with the other.

**‘On my way back’**

**‘Should be home in about 30 minutes’**

An immediate reply follows.  _ ‘Be safe. Breakfast is on the kitchen counter. I’ll be in the shower.’ _

**‘Sexy 😳’**

_ ‘Stop.’ _

Sylvain grins, amused with himself, before putting the phone away. He lifts the kennel up, peeking inside and sticking his finger in. He smiles and greets the solid black kitten kindly. “I hope you’ll love him as much as I do.”

The kitten meows softly as he reaches out to touch Sylvain’s finger. Sylvain chuckles before letting go, heading back to the bus stop. 

* * *

_ “I can’t think of a better Christmas than my wish coming true…” _

* * *

When Sylvain finally arrives back at his and Felix’s shared apartment, he hears the bathroom door open. “Oh, perfect timing.” Sylvain muses.

He walks into the kitchen and bites off a piece of bacon from the plate Felix left for him on the counter, before heading into the living room. There, he places the kennel onto the carpet, next to the sofa, and opens the kennel door. The small, solid black kitten crawls out and stretches himself out in the living room.

Sylvain’s attention is fixated on the kitten until Felix walks into the living room, his hair still wet and dressed down. He’s drying it, gently, with a small towel when he speaks. 

“Welcome back, Syl. How was the bus...” Felix’s eyes trail down to the small kitten and his surprise soon turns into confusion, until finally settling into something softer. “Oh. So  _ that’s _ where you went.”

Sylvain grins, pulling Felix gently into his lap and kissing him. “Merry Christmas, Fé.”

“What’s his name?” Felix asks quietly as he pulls the kitten into his lap. 

“Well, right now his name is Ollie, but we could always...”

“No,” Felix’s voice is gentle as he brings Ollie up to his face, noses touching. “It’s perfect.” Ollie meows, his paws reaching for Felix’s face. Felix chuckles and Sylvain smiles as he watches from Felix’s shoulder.

“You’re being awfully soft this morning,” Sylvain teases.

Felix laughs and gives Sylvain a chaste kiss on the cheek. “Well, I have the world’s sweetest boyfriend to thank for that.”

They exchange a couple more quick kisses before Sylvain says, “Are you  _ sure _ you’re Felix?”

Felix nudges him with a pout and Sylvain chuckles before holding onto Felix a little tighter. “Do you  _ always _ have to be a smartass?”

“Mm. Not always,” Sylvain muses. Felix sighs, but he’s leaning in for another kiss before Ollie starts meowing again. Ollie’s stomach rumbles, followed by Sylvain’s.

Felix laughs, then Sylvain. And it takes a minute or two for them to recollect themselves. Felix kisses Sylvain on the nose, sets Ollie down onto the living room carpet, and stands up. “I’ll take care of the cat for now, go eat breakfast.”

“Okay.” Sylvain smiles, feeling a wave of happiness rushing through him. He wishes all his mornings could be like this. Just the two of them at peace in each other’s company, no need for anything extravagant. 

He gets up from his spot on the carpet and heads into the kitchen to finish his cold breakfast. From where he stands at the kitchen counter, he can see Felix pouring dry cat food into one of Ollie’s bowls and water into the other. They’ll need to shop for everything else later that day, of course, but for now they had enough to keep the small kitten content while they got ready. 

It’s a comforting sight, really. Seeing Felix and Ollie getting along. Sylvain doesn’t bother trying to hide the massive, goofy-looking grin on his face. 

He’s just incredibly happy to spend another perfect holiday season with the person he loves the most.

* * *

_ “...and my wish is that you’d let me spend my whole life with you.” _

* * *


End file.
